


The Aftermath

by kaybee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Aradia, F/M, Guilt, One Shot, Sadstuck, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee/pseuds/kaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia dies and Sollux cries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Sollux wiped the sticky yellow substance out of the corner of his mouth. What had happened? He looked up, finding himself at Aradia's hive. And her, lying in front of him.  
"No...I..." he whispered. He knew she couldn't hear him. The Gemini went to his knees beside her, yellow tears pooling in his dual-colored eyes. He slipped his glasses off, setting them aside as he cradled the Aries, stroking her hair. "What have I done?"  
Sollux let the tears flow freely.

A few months later...  
Sollux wandered toward Aradia's hive again, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he shuffled along. He found himself coming down more and more lately. Talking to her calmed him down after losing his temper, and he had been losing his temper a lot. Somehow, going back to where it all happened made him feel better, let him let all his sadness and frustration out. He sat down in the grass, the same spot where he'd knelt beside her those few months ago.  
"Hey, AA," he said, looking out at the sky. His fingers ran through the grass. "There's something I...never got to say. I...I miss you. I just want to see your smile again, feel your hand in mine...I should have been able to control myself, but...I couldn't. I'll never be able to forgive myself, never stop being sorry for that day, and I'll never stop wanting to see you again. I just wish I hadn't been such a coward about this...I was too scared to tell you. I wish you could still hear me, because...I loved you. LOVE you."  
Aradia fought back tears. She reached out to the boy, but she couldn't touch him. She fell back a bit, floating right in front of him.  
"But I CAN hear you, Sollux," she choked on a sob, "I'm right here..."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago; just pulling it over from FF.net


End file.
